Love Hurts
by Hinata's DarkSide
Summary: What if you figured out that you loved someone,but was captured by sound ninja? Will Naruto get Hinata back? OR will someone stand in the way to stop him. Read to find out what happens in the beginning of the story. Sorry I am not good at summaries
1. Cofessions

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

A/N : This is my first fan fiction so I hope you all might like it. Also in order to continueI need at least five reviews to continue the story. Please and thank you.

Love Hurts

By Hinata's Darkside

It was a bright day in Konoha. The wind blew, stirring up the green leaves, and the inflamed sun rose over the village. Over at the bridge, a burst of light showed at the end of it. There, a girl with short violet hair stood gazing at the sky. Hinata, who was watching this view, had a smile on her face. She continued to watch the river until she heard a voice. She turned to see who it was. It was only Sakura.

Sakura ran towards the end of the bridge, waving at Hinata. Hinata waved only a little, then slowly put her hand down.

"Are you coming or what?" Sakura said as she stood there waiting for her. Hinata rushed to catch up and slowly walked next to Sakura. After that, the wind began to blow harder, and Sakura and Hinata were almost towards the village. While walking, they began to talk about boys, just to keep up a conversation.

"S-Sakura, what d-do you think of Sasuke?"Hinata stuttered as she waited for Sakura's answer. Her pink hair blew toward her face, as she finally answered the question.

" Sasuke . . . well, he's cute for one thing, and he's very skilled as well." As she continued, Hinata was meddling with her fingers as usual.

" However, Sasuke can be very stiff, but quiet at times as well. I don't know why, but he's so amazing and sexy. I mean, whenever our team is in a tough situation, Sasuke is there to protect me . . . and Naruto is there as well." Sakura turned to face Hinata, who was still meddling with her hands. When she got her attention, Sakura looked at her and asked, " Hinata, what do you see in Naruto?"

Hinata began to blush and stutter again. "Well . . . um . . . Naruto is . . . " She tried to get out a word, but Sakura interrupted.

I don't understand what you see in that idiot." She grumbled as she glimpsed at Hinata with a bizarre look on her face. Hinata tuned red, but she tried to continue.

"Well N-Naruto is brave and sort of skilled. I mean, he can be funny at times, b-but he never gives up on anything. Whenever I see him, his eyes show confidence, and his spirit and bravery keeps me going and fighting. Sakura I will tell him how I feel."

As they were close to the academy, Sakura gave Hinata some thumbs up.

" I know you will Hinata." Hinata went to find the blonde- headed ninja while Sakura left to the academy to find Sasuke. Minutes later, Hinata looked almost everywhere, but there was no sight of Naruto at all. She soon caught up with Rock lee. Lee bumped into Hinata without noticing her. "Hello, Hinata." Rock Lee replied, happy to see her. "Where are you going?"

"I'm trying to look for Naruto-kun , but I can't find him. Could you tell him to meet me at the bridge?"

"Don't worry. I'll be able to find him." Rock Lee smiled as he walked past her. Hinata began to head toward the Konoha Bridge, hoping he would show up.

Meanwhile, in the dark forest, a lazy Naruto lay on the top of the tree. His legs and his arms hanged off the tree, while he drooled on his shoulder. From the calm force of the wind, he opened his eyes in an instant. He rubbed his eyes and stretched his arms.

"That was refreshing." Naruto jumped down the tree, and decided to go back to the village. Before he knew it, a mysterious figure appeared in front of him. It was only Rock Lee.

"Hi, Naruto," said Rock Lee as he looked at Naruto.

"Hi shit brows."replied Naruto as he walked past him. Rock Lee stared at Naruto in an aggravated way.

" _I thought you weren't going to call me that!_"

" Yeah, I know, but I wanted to." Naruto thought that Lee didn't come for a reason, so he decided to ask him. "So, what are you doing here?" he questioned.

" I wondered if you think Sakura likes me or not." Rock Lee replied, as he was patient of the blonde's answer.

"Well," Naruto began, "there's a 90 chance that she doesn't like you, and there's a 10 chance that she might like you. Try shaving off those bushes on your eyebrows, and maybe she might start to notice you. But I think that most of the time, she really thinks of that bastard Sasuke. That's all I hear from her. Sasuke, Sasuke, and Sasuke. Every day, every mission that we have._ 'I mean, what's so great about him?'_

Rock Lee had a short thought, and suddenly he had flames in his eyes, burning with rage. To a shock his eye brows were on fire. "Rest assure Naruto, I will try to get Sakura to love me and to understand the power of my youth . . . Oh, yeah, Hinata was looking for you.

'_Huh...Hinata? What would she want with me?' _Naruto didn't understand at all. So he turned and walked, until Rock Lee shouted,

"_She's over at the bridge_!" Naruto smiled and thanked Lee, and headed toward the bridge. After Naruto left, Lee went to catch up with Neji and Ten-Ten, and they headed out of the forest as well.

Meanwhile, Hinata stood at the bridge, waiting for the genin, hopefully that he would show up. In her mind she thought about how he would react to what she was going to say. '_Naruto if I say these words how will you respond back to me?'_ Naruto saw the violet- haired Hinata at the end of the bridge. He waved and had a smile on his face.

"Heh . . . better late than never." Naruto laughed as he walked toward Hinata. Hinata looked at him and blushed. Then, she made a complement.

"Always funny a-aren't you Naruto?"

"Uh Hinata, did you want to ask me something?" Naruto asked as he waited for the kunoichi's answer. This was her last chance, so she attempted to look in the blonde's blue eyes. She paused, but she had the confidence to continue.

"N-Naruto, you're kind . . . nice . . . and funny. You may have not noticed me, b-but that's ok. I wanted to k-know if I am s-stronger than before."

Naruto had a confused look on his face as he thought_,' What is she trying to say?' _

" I was glad that you gave me the determination and confidence to be the kind of shinobi I could be."Hinata slowly cried out a tear. "N-Naruto . . . I . . . I. L-l." Hinata was crying so hard, that she couldn't finish her sentence. All at once Naruto went toward the crying kunoichi, and wrapped his arms around her to soothe her

" Hinata . . . I can understand what you're trying to say . . . and I do respect you and indeed it is true . . . I love you too. Do one favor for me, please don't ever cry again. What I don't understand is . . . how can you give me the words I needed to hear." Hinata held Naruto's hand and gazed at the bright sky. She turned to him and said, "you're not alone Naruto, not anymore . . . maybe we'll be able to understand each other a little more."

Out of nowhere, two sound ninjas appeared behind Hinata over at the bridge.

"_Get her!" _on of the sound ninja ordered. This sound ninja had dark blue clothes, had a chain, and wrapped it around Hinata. She tried to use a jutsu, but the chain had so much chakra, that it bounded hers. Then he yanked on the chain and pulled Hinata into his grasp.

"_Let her go!"_ Naruto shouted in anger. The other ninja, who wore nothing but black clothes, used his chakra to produce massive sound waves to deflect Naruto back. There lay Naruto slammed on the ground, bruises and cuts everywhere on his body.

"You want her back? Come get her in the Land of Sand." Naruto tried to stand up and perform a jutsu, but it was too late. The mysterious ninja and Hinata, were gone. Naruto, who was struck with anger, hit his fist into the ground, hard. "_Damn it! ...Hinata I will get you back . . . I promise, but I am gonna need a little help."_

_A/N_

_I hope you liked this story. Now I just need at least five reviews, then you will soon find out what happens in the next chapter. It's gonna get a little tragic and funny though. This story couldn't have been complete without the help of my two friends. I can give them most of the credit. Well, see ya and please review._


	2. Actions That Tell It All

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

A/N

Thank you for the people who gave me these reviews. I did regard the fact that I did not mention why Naruto liked Hinata in the first place. But don't worry, you will find out in this chapter. Also, this story can get a little funny, but I did not know whether or not to put this story under humor. Please, if you do like the story, and you have a comment then review. Also, it will take very long to update because I have been out of town, so please be very patient with the story.Well, instead of my constant rambling, let's start the story.

Love Hurts

By Hinata's Darkside

The next day, Naruto ran out of the house at a fast pace. Piles of clothes were everywhere in his room. In the kitchen, he left three bowls of ramen at the table. Instead of cleaning up, he decided to ask Sasuke for assistance.

"_Sasuke! ...Sasuke! Open the door. It's me!"_ shouted Naruto as he kicked and knocked on the door with full force. The ninja was so loud, that Sasuke got up, put his shorts on, and opened the door in the ninja's face. When Sasuke looked down, he looked at the blonde with an empty expression on his face.

"What do you want dobe?" he asked with no thought. Naruto stood up and gave Sasuke a glare in the eye.

"_You bastard! What did you do that for?" _Naruto waited for an answer from the Uchiha, then he finally responded.

"_Because I felt like it, and were making so much noise to give me a freaking headache!" _Sasuke wondered why Naruto wanted to talk to him so he asked, " Look, I know you want something, so go ahead and say it."

Naruto looked down, and tightened his fists. He chocked, but answered clearly.

"Sasuke I need your help," he began, " Hinata was taken hostage in the Land of Sound." Sasuke, who was looking at the desperate Naruto, decided to lend him a hand.

"Whatever," he mumbled, "but don't screw this mission up." Naruto nodded, and after that, Naruto and Sasuke went to Sakura's house. Unfortunately, Sakura was still asleep in her room. Inside her room, there were pink and white pillows covered with tiny rows of flowers. The bed, where Sakura was sleeping, was as comfortable as a cloud. A mirror and dresser were next to the bed, and a picture Team seven was on top of the dresser. Sakura opened her green eyes, untied her long, pink hair, and got out her bed. After that she went into the kitchen to get her some breakfast. Suddenly, she heard a knock on the door, it wasn't a coincidence that it was . . .

"_Hey Sakura, are you there? It's me Naruto_!" Sakura could tell it was him because of his annoying voice. In her mind she thought, '_What is he doing here?' _She looked again to see if anyone else was with him, but instead she saw Sasuke right next to the blonde. His hands were in his pockets, and he looked away without a care in the world. Instead, Sakura decided to get them in. When she told them to come inside, Sasuke and Naruto decided to look around while Sakura left to the bathroom to change her shoes, and fix her hair.

Over by Sakura's stand was a little Sasuke doll that she made herself. Sasuke, who was disturbed, thought_, '_Dang . . . is she that obsessed? Sometimes she just scares the shit out of me.' A sweat drop fell beside Sasuke's head as he looked at the small doll. As Naruto looked at the table, he noticed the Valentines cards Sakura had. It reminded him of his childhood.

(Flashback)

It was Valentines day and in Iruka's class they gave out cards. Naruto, who was at least eight years old, was sitting in his seat waiting for a card. Unfortunately, he didn't receive one. Naruto almost had tears coming out of his eyes until someone came up to him. She was at least eight years old as well. She had violet hair and clear eyes. She looked at the blonde, and gave him a card.

"H-Happy Valentines D-day . . . N-Naruto." She whispered as she walked away. Naruto was shocked that he got a card from a girl. Usually it was Sasuke that had cards from the girls, but it seemed that someone cared about him after all. While thoughts ran through his head he forgot to thank her and asked what her name was.

"Hey, thanks, but what's your name?" he replied. The girl turned around and blushed at Naruto.

"My n-name is Hinata. And I-I think you're nice, but you deserve something, at least for Valentine's Day." Naruto was glad that someone like her didn't look down on him as a monster or a person that has an evil demon inside of them, but as a friend. Naruto figured out that she might like him because he saw her blushing. After that the violet haired girl left. Naruto opened the card, and read it.

"A special person a special friend likes you for who you are...not how you look. It's because that someone cares for you . . . Happy Valentines Day Naruto, from Hinata.

(End of Flashback)

After looking around Sakura's place, Naruto began to explain the whole situation. Sakura, who walked in the living room to hear Naruto's whole conversation, decided to sit down in her chair.

(At least no one was going to kill anyone literally.)

"_What!" _Sakura snapped as she grabbed the blonde by the jacket. "_You let my best friend get captured by sound freaks!"_ Naruto began to sweat while he was being shaken like a broken candy machine._'_ _I would kill you right now, you idiot!'_ Sakura's inner thoughts were burning with rage.'_How dare you treat her like that!'_

Sasuke, who noticed Sakura strangling Naruto, managed to stop the fight before anything else happened. "Calm down Sakura ." Sasuke interrupted as he stepped between his two comrades. "Naruto didn't let this happen on purpose...the sound ninjas were just stronger than he was."

Sakura interrupted Sasuke before he mentioned anything else. "Wait a second, what will everyone say about this? Regarding the fact that Kiba might figure out what happened to her." Unfortunately, Naruto had no other choice, but to tell him and Shino the whole situation. Since then, Naruto looked around the village, searching for Hinata's allies.' Great, I bet they'll kill me for what happened.'

Sakura and Sasuke were behind Naruto, except Sakura wanted to talk to Sasuke alone.

"Hey, Sasuke," muttered Sakura as she started to blush.

" Huh," Sasuke replied as he payed no attention to the pink- haired Sakura.

"What do you think of me, Sasuke?" the raven- haired ninja turned around to glance at Sakura blushing, but he turned back around.

"Hn," Sasuke answered as he shook his head. Unfortunately, Sakura didn't hear a word from him. She looked down with a gloomy expression on her face. She did not understand whether he was cold to her, or either he was shy about how he felt. In an instant, flames appeared in Inner Sakura's eyes. ' Sasuke's just too nervous to admit that he loves me.' Sakura's inner thoughts just laughed, while Sakura walked next to the Uchiha with a smile on her face. Since they have been walking for almost an hour, Naruto and the gang took a short break, and discussed about the whereabouts of Hinata's kidnaping.

"So Naruto, before she was taken hostage, what were you two talking about?" Sasuke interrogated as he looked up at Naruto. Naruto turned a bright red ,and glanced at Sakura and Sasuke.

" Hinata and I...well..." The blonde's legs shaked while he choked at the same time. He couldn't find the right words that he was looking for. Instead, he explained it to them by his own feelings. "We didn't talk for very long, but I confessed that I did love her. I... I don't know why, but she's so special to me. 'She's like a light that shined through my heart with happiness.' Everyone was silent, but after they discussed everything, they continued into the forest.

Moments after they arrived, they saw Kiba and Shino. It was where they usually hang out whenever they didn't have any missions. Naruto finally saw him, except he wasn't in a good mood. Akamaru barked while he followed his master toward Naruto. Kiba pulled on Naruto's jacket and said in an angry voice,

"Alright Naruto, where's Hinata!" Naruto was tired of explaining the situation , so Sasuke stepped in, and told Kiba himself.

"She was taken by sound ninja." said Sasuke as he turned around and started to walk. "Don't worry, we'll get her back . Instead of continuing the situation, Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke went back to the village.

After they arrived, they ran into Rock Lee and his teammates. " I heard what happened Naruto, and I hope you'll find Hinata soon. As the ninja nodded, Neji, Hinata's cousin, interrupted.

" I hope that you won't find that foolish girl,"he began, "she's a disgrace to the Hyuga clan." Naruto tried to punch the Hyuga in the face, but he missed. Naruto shouted at him with rage.

"Don't you dare talk about her that way, you baka!" He never wanted to hear anything from Neji.

Neji had a smirk upon his face, then he asked, "Why does she even look up to you? You're nothing, but a pathetic useless piece of shit. If you fight me, I'll show you that I am stronger than you think."

Naruto smiled then began to laugh. "You may say you're strong, but I think that you might get your ass kicked by me. I think you're bluffing.

"You think I am bluffing, you have no idea how strong a Hyuga can be." Neji replied as he spat at Naruto. Naruto grabbed Neji by the shirt, and started to hold up a fist.

"I don't give a damn about what you say or what you do. You're really nothing but a bastard who only likes to say anything, just to keep another person down. You don't even care about your clan. You're not even worth my time." Without any other words to say, Naruto pushed Neji out of the way.

Sakura, who saw the whole thing thought, ' Wow! Naruto really cares about Hinata, yet he shows it in some kind of way.

Sasuke, who also looked at Naruto, remarked, "Well, he has guts to stand up against Neji."

In the evening, the blonde began to pack his things, and left his room. Sakura, had just left out of her room, until she saw Naruto walking outside. She overlooked that he was going to leave, but she called his name before he walked any further. Naruto looked up and turned to see Sakura. " Naruto, we'll leave in the morning! That way you won't have to be so sleepy! I'm sure that Hinata will be alright!" With these words, the ninja walked back to his house. Naruto stared into the dark sky, gazing at the stars.

"I will get you back...Hinata."


	3. Love hurts

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

A/N: Well, I am finally back from my summer vacation. It took me so long to update the chapter, but this the third chapter. Only two more to go. I thought that the last one wasn't my best, but this one and the next one should be better. Just sit back, relax, and enjoy the story. Oh yeah, I have to update and rewrite the whole thing again since I had the internet cut off. Instead, enjoy the story, and I will try to have the next chapter soon enough.

Love Hurts

Later that day, the blonde was sound asleep in his room. When he awoke, his hair was messy, his eyes were closed shut, and drool dripped from the side of his mouth. He sat up in the bed, letting out a slight yawn, but not a word dame from him. Slowly, he opened his eyes, stood up, and walked into the kitchen. When he looked inside the fridge, he found some food, and he took out a milk carton out. After he ate the food and drank the milk, he hadn't even notice that the milk was outdated. Just then, he heard someone at the door. He trodded toward it and opened it. The blonde was too sleepy to tell who it was.

"Come in Sakura," muttered Naruto as he walked back into the kitchen. By mistake, it was Sasuke, who was pissed by Naruto's remark.

"_Damn it, it's me you idiot!" _Sasuke snapped as he walked inside the living room. Sasuke looked at Naruto as he stood by the table. "Hey idiot, why are you just..?" Before he could continue, Naruto dropped on the floor, and fell asleep snoring with his face on the floor. '_Hmph... the dobe must have stayed up.' _Sasuke thought while he was dragging the sleeping ninja by his hair, and dropped him by the couch. Sasuke decided to go out and get something from the village store, just to wake him up. Moments later, Sasuke came back with a bottle of ice, cold water. Since he didn't have a whole lot of patience, he poured some of the liquid on his face. All at once, he jumped up and started to yell at the Uchiha.

"_What in the hell was that for...Why did you pour water on my face!" N_aruto shouted.

"It's your fault that you stayed up, and then slept in the middle of the kitchen like an idiot."Sasuke remarked, grinning at the blonde. At a loss of words, Naruto forgot what he was going to ask..

"So why did you come here?" Naruto questioned. Sasuke let out a sigh, and walked out of the ninja's house.

"Do you still want to get her back? If so, then hurry up so we can leave." without any other words, Sasuke walked down the stairs, and headed to Sakura's house. Naruto rubbed his head and thought, '_Did that bastard pull my hair while I was asleep?' _Eventually, Naruto took a shower, changed clothes, packed his ninja gearand left out of the house. Meanwhile in the Land of Sound, the sky was dark, and the trees laid still. In a deep area of the forest, there was an underground lair. Many cells and passages were inside. Inside one of the cells, Hinata was chained up by her legs. She tried to use a jutsu, but the chakra in the chains canceled it. She was afraid of where she was because the inside of the cell showed nothing but darkness. All of a sudden, she saw a man in black clothes. His eyes were as red as blood, and had long, silvery hair. He opened the cell and walked towards her. When he was close, he stared at her and grinned.

"What's wrong?" he said in a cold voice. "You're not afraid, are you?" The Hyuga was speechless. Yet she trembled because of the look in the man's eyes. He grabbed her hair, then whispered in her ear. " I think you will make a god servant for me." He used a jutsu, that caused a hypontic force to take control of Hinata. She tried to look away, but she was now enslaved. He released her and the chains. "Come Hinata, you will be the bait for the blonde. Not only will you see him, but you will destroy him as well." he gave her a pat on the shoulder and started to walk through the dark hallwayAt this point, Team seven ventured off to the Land of Sound. Although, they had a few problems on the way.

"Hmm... According to this map, there should have been a path through here, or was it this way?" muttered Kakashi as he looked around the deep forest. Naruto, who was a distance behind Kakashi, had sudden thoughts about the jonin._ ' I hope he's not lost.'_ Soon after, the blonde began complaining about where they were. "Are we there yet?" He moaned while he dragged his feet. His hair was soaked in sweat as he continued repeating the same question. Unfortunately, everyone was tired of hearing it. "Man I'm tired... Can we take a break.?"

"_Shut up and quit complaining Naruto!" _Sasuke snapped while he wasn't paying attention to the ninja.

"Well, how do we know if we're even going the right way or not?" He paused, then shook his head. "Forget it, I'm going to rest for a little bit." Naruto replied as he stopped and sat beside a tree.

"I guess we could take a short break for a moment." Kakashi replied. "We will also have to stay on our guard as well." The grey- haired jonin took out a book and began to read. Sasuke decided to get some water, while Sakura sat staring at the crystal-blue sky.

The sun started to set, and they started out on their mission once more. Before they could go anywhere, they had to wake up the sleeping Naruto.

"BAM!" Sakura punched Naruto in the stomach as he jumped up shouting in pain.

"_Why is everyone hitting me! I'm not a damn punching bag you know!" _shouted Naruto. '_I'm still getting that Uchiha for pouring water on my face from this morning.' _Before long, they arrived in the Land of Sound. The grass was soggy and moist, and the sun was setting quickly in the area. Soon enough, cold chills went down Sakura's back, but she shook her head. Then her thoughts rose and started to shout.

'_No way am I going to let anything scare me...Besides, Sasuke needs me, and I have to protect him!'_

It wasn't long until after they arrived in the village. They began asking questions about Hinata's whereabouts. Naruto walked almost everywhere in the village, getting an answer for whether or not they've seen the Hyuga. He decided to get something to eat from all of the exhaustion. A ramen shop appeared up ahead near the village, so he went to get something from there. He sat down in a seat then waited foe the waiter. Then another person sat next to him. He had peach colored skin, silvery eyes, and a grey mustache. He was plump, and he looked like he was about thirty years old. He was chewing on a piece of chicken, until he noticed Naruto.

"What's wrong fellow?" he asked with sympathy. The blonde looked up, then turned his head. "Seems to me like you've lost something." Naruto nodded and glanced over at the ninja. Without looking, he asked about Hinata.

"Have you seen a girl who has short dark hair, clear eyes, a jacket with blue pants? She also had a leaf village symbol on her headband." The ninja rubbed his mustache, then took a bite out of his chicken.

"Well, I thought that I had, but I did see someone captured by two sound ninja. I also think that they've taken her somewhere over there." he stated as he pointed to the other side of the village.

"Thanks." said Naruto as he slapped the man's back. He caused th over- sized ninja to choke on the piece of chicken. There, he laid dead on the ground. Naruto was speechless, yet he slowly took three steps back, and ran to find his allies.

It was evening and Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke waited on Naruto. Kakashi had a bag on the side of his shoulder. Sakura was curious about what was inside it, so she decided to ask him.

"Hey sensei, what's inside the bag?" Sakura, asked Kakashi looked down, pulling out several volumes of Make-Out Paradise. "_What in the world!" 'Where did he get those'_ The pink-haired ninja had two tear drops on the side of her head, then she looked down in shame. She turned around to see Naruto running from the distance. Then he came to a stop.

" I know where they've taken Hinata." he replied as he pointed to a forest. While they began past the village, they saw a fat ninja dead at the restrain table. Sasuke stared at him while he passed by, and soon asked, "What the hell happened here?" The blonde looked up as he heard the Uchiha, and he quickly ran ahead of the others.

"Is there anything we would like to say?" Kakashi asked while staring at the two silent genin. Sakura bowed her head in respect, and only said a few words.

"We've only known him for five minutes, but I guess he was probably a good shinobi, and may he rest in peace." Sakura finished her short speech and stepped away from the body. Inner Sakura had another thought about the deceased ninja. '_I thought that fat ass needed to go on a diet.'_

Sasuke walked toward the large ninja, looking at him as well. All at once, a foul odor came from the body, and the Uchiha took a step back from the rotten scent. '_I couldn't say anything besides that he smelled like shit.'_

After that, they continued ahead to the forest with no doubt that they might have a chance to find Hinata. Meanwhile, Naruto was in the middle of the forest. The area was more dense, the wind blew harder than usual. The leaves were stirring up, then falling off the trees, and the sound of rushing water flowed in a nearby stream. All of a sudden, the blonde heard footsteps. Without any thoughts, he decided to hide behind a bush and wait for the mysterious person to show up. Soon that person stopped, while the blonde slowly looked up. In a shock, he had found the Hyuga. "_Hey, Hinata!"_ Naruto bellowed as he waved to her. Hinata took out two kunai's and threw them at Naruto. "_What in the hell was that for!"_ he stared at Hinata with full surprise, but just when he took three steps closer, a man stepped out.

"Ah, Naruto," he responded, "How nice of you to come."

"Who are you?" the ninja snapped.

"You do not need to know my name, but how about a fight." he said with an evil look on his face.

"Sure... I'll fight you and kill you, then I can take Hinata back with me." Naruto replied. The mysterious ninja laughed, and his facial expression darkened.

"Who ever said I was going to fight you?" he retorted while looking over at the kunoichi. "Kill him." Hinata dashed towards Naruto with incredible speed. She performed a clone jutsu, then took out two kunai's. Naruto avoided the first one and decided if he could get through Hinata. "_Snap out of it Hinata...it's me Naruto!"_ Hinata lunged the kunai in Naruto's arm. The blonde shouted in pain while he struggled to free his arm. The other ninja laughed as he was trapped.

'_Love hurts, doesn't it Naruto?' She only has hate toward_ _you. I erased all of her feelings, except hate. So, what will you do now? Maybe you might unleash that hidden power that I've been waiting for.'_

A/N: I hope this chapter was ok. I would like any opinion about how the story is so far. Also, I do understand that you do not have to review. Luckily I hope you do. Until the next chapter, I'll update soon.


	4. Fight it Hinata

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

A/N: I apologize for the long awaiting for this chapter. My computer needed to be fixed, and the internet wasn't working at the time. Also I had many tests at my school, so I usually do not have any breaks. Anyways, the fourth chapter and still I had very few reviews. It took me so long just to write it, and to make sure that I revised it. Some might think it wasn't the best story, but I tried my best. Really I did. For the people who have reviewed this if the fourth chapter of Love Hurts.

Love Hurts

At this point, the blonde's arm was held by a kunai, that pinned him against the tree. As he struggled to set himself free from Hinata's next attack, he endured more pain as the blood continued to drip on his hand. From a distance, the other ninja smirked to see the two genin battling. To him, the fight was amusing especially a battle of pain and for love. Although his reason is that he wanted to see that hidden power of the nine-tailed fox.

"Love hurts, doesn't it Naruto?" he laughed while watching. Some of the trees fell at a great distance, while some were being sliced in half by Hinata's large sized kunai. After the blonde pulled out the sharp weapon, he ran to a cave beside the pond to recover, and to wait for the kunoichi's next attack. Panted breaths was the only sound heard in the dark forest, as well as the running of water flowing down the small stream. The wind became steady again as well. Catching his breath, he took his bag off his back, and set it on the ground. He grabbed a first-aid kit, and noticed that the only useful thing was the bandages.

'_Damn, why didn't I put anything else in there. Well, I'll just have to use these.'_

Then he had also noticed that his ramen packets were gone as well. _'Wait a sec...where are my instant ramen packets?! What if?' _Before he continued, he searched in his bag, but instead, there was a rip inside the bag of where the items were._ 'Dang...it must have dropped out of my bag while I was running through this damn forest. Guess I'll have to buy some more after I finish this mission.'_ he took the bandages, and set them next to him. Then he used a kunai to tear it in half, and placed th rest of it back inside the kit. The ninja lifted the sleeve of his jacket to reveal his arm covered in wet, crimson blood. He wrapped the bandage around the wound, and moved it to see if it was okay. "I didn't know that it would heal this quickly."he said to himself. After waiting, the ninja stood up, waiting for the kunoichi's presence. Suddenly, Naruto had seen two figures. Although it was foggy, he could still tell who it was from a distance. The first one was Hinata, and the other was the mysterious jonin that followed behind her.

"_Look, I had already asked you, but I won't ask again_," he continued while his heart was beating like a drum. "_Who are you and what the hell do you want with Hinata_?!" Naruto questioned. His blue eyes glared at the unknown ninja with intense rage. Again he swung his hair like a girl, and laughed.

"Little fool...my name is Ryoji. I captured her for a reason...it actually worked" he responded without any regard. "She is only a servant, and bait as well. I wanted her to destroy the person she deeply cared about." he had his hands on Hinata's shoulders and looked up at the blonde.

"_Okay, then what does this have to do with me...a-and what happens to the other ninja you_

_already have!?" _Naruto snapped as he tightened his fists.

"I wanted to see the power that you have, one that can be unleashed. Oh, as for the pawns...they are no use to me..._ I just kill them myself _." He took out a kunai and held it against Hinata's pale skin. "Such a wonderful girl to lose her life from a geninand to be killed by a jonin." Naruto took out another kunai out, facing it towards his enemy. The blonde had a grin on his face as he gazed at the pale jonin. Out of nowhere, a shadow clone appeared from mid-air while it held a kunai as well.

"_Or, I could kick your ass instead!_" The shadow clone dashed towards the jonin at full speed while Naruto tried to attack as well. Without any thoughts, he punched Ryoji in the face. Unfortunately, the blonde used almost half of his chakra for fighting him and Hinata as well. Sweat ran down his face as he was breathing heavily. He paused for a second looking at the dark surroundings around him. He felt a drop of water coming down on his his headband. As he gazed at the falling rain, he heard a small laugh from the ninja.

"What's wrong Naruto? You don't have any chakra left." He continued to mock the blonde of what he said. "I thought you said you would save this girl, but I'm sure that the only thing for you to do is to beg for mercy." He glared at the blonde with pity. _"I don't see what she sees you as...besides a weakling who can't even defeat me!_

All of a sudden, Naruto was glowing a crimson red. Ryoji thought before that the blonde didn't have any more chakra, but was he wrong. He had not looked over the fact that Naruto was the container of the Nine-tailed fox. He didn't even know that it's power was this strong.

"_You know what, you shouldn't underestimate your opponent!" _Naruto's eyes changed from a crystal blue to a dark devilish red. "_I'll kill you and rip you piece by piece until your dead!" _Sharp claws appeared, and fangs appeared as well. There was a tremendous amount of chakra flowing from the raged blonde. '_Hinata, I don't want to hurt you, but stay out of the way_.

"Meanwhile, in another part of the dense forest, Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke searched for Naruto is the area. Ever since Kakashi lost track of where Naruto ran to, they were lost again. As they glanced at the area, Sakura had sudden thoughts about whether they would find the right path or not.

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei, are you sure we're not lost? I think we're walking in circles." The pink-haired kunoichi retorted as she decided to sit down an rest. Kakashi looked behind him at the tiresomeSakura answering without any thought.

"Sakura, did you say something?" Kakashi said while not paying any attention besides to his Makeout Paradise book. The only reason they were lost because the jonin was enjoying the book's detailed surroundings not where they're going. "At least I'm almost last chapter. While reading the novel.

Sakura was staring at her teacher with an annoyed look on her face. Her inner thoughts were flaming with fury. "If I could I would burn that stupid book he has, and see the look on his face." She can see an image of the Sharingan user crying on his knees repeating the words why over and over, and Sakura would answer 'Because you need to get a life and stop reading such idiotic books.' Justbefore she could think of any thing else, the raven-haired Uchiha interrupted.

"I think we could track Naruto with this." Sasuke replied to them as he pointed out a ramen trail on the ground. "The dope must have dropped it while he ran." Sasuke started off to follow the trail of dry ramen noodles, while Kakashi decided to follow. He felt a tense burst of chakra in the direction they were heading. 'What is this chakra? It's a high level. One is Naruto and then there is another presence."

Continuing the battle, Ryoji fought Naruto, while Hinata stood in the same position.

'_I'm gonna put an end to this once and for all!'_ the blonde thought.

"_Hinata, finish him off!" _Ryoji shouted to the violet-haired girl. The female genin did not listen, but the jouninwas full of rage. Hinata had finally snapped back to her senses and had fallen to the ground. Naruto dashed and caught Hinata before she would have injured herself even more. She looked around her surroundings, then Naruto. All she could do was blush and smile.

"N-Naruto, you're here...and..." Before she said anything else, she was in a state of shock. "Is that really you, Naruto?" She gazed at the blonde's eyes which instead of a crystal blue, it was a fierce red. Unfortunately, the kunoichi was in a state of confusion and concerned about what happened. "Naruto, w-what happened t-to you?"

All of a sudden, Ryoji walked toward Hinata and Naruto. Hinata looked at the evil jounin as well. All kinds of marks ripped his clothes, blood was on his arms, and his face had a bruise.

"_You think this is over...I will kill you, one way or another!" _. Blood scattered across the ground, and a scream was heard among the forest.

A/N: Okay I know this might be a cliffhanger, but don't worry the last chapter will be up soon. This time I promise. Well, until next time, and please review.

Hinata's Darkside


End file.
